16 The Swimsuit Murder
by SpeedBurn
Summary: The murder of a top Swimsuit Model helps to create waves for Delko. (Merrianna)


Chapter Title: Who's That?

Author: Merrianna

Story: The Swimsuit Murder: 01 of ?

Series: _SpeedBurn_: 16

Characters: End of Third Season. OC: Rain McGuire and Carmen.

Rating: M: Language, Violence, Sexual Innuendoes

Summary: The murder of a top Swimsuit Model helps to create waves for Delko.

Spoiler: Yeah, seasons 1 – 3 of _CSI: Miami_.

Category: Mystery, Romance and Humor; AU

Setting: AU: _Speed-Burn_: Miami: Summer 2005.

Disclaimer: _CSI: Miami_ was created by Ann Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn, and Anthony E. Zuiker and produced by Alliance Atlantis Communications (2002-2007), The American Travelers, CBS Paramount Network Television (2006-2009), CBS Productions (2002-2006), CBS Television Studios (2009-2012), Jerry Bruckheimer Television, and Touchstone Television (pilot only). I am in no way connected with these people, and I do not claim ownership of these characters, lands, or names. I have borrowed them to share a story, and most likely not a story any of them would have written, had they had the time or no. I am making no money from this and it is just for my entertainment and that of free entertainment to a select group. Thank you.

Distribution: Please ask first?

Note: In the _SpeedBurn_ timeline series significant changes occur in various episodes, marking differences in each series. The initial drastically changed episodes are in chronological order: "Bait" (_Without a Trace_), "Reveille" (_NCIS_), "Lost Son" (_CSI: Miami_), "Bodies in Motion" (_Crime Scene Investigation_), "Summer in the City" (_CSI: NY_), and "In Name and Blood (In Birth and Death)" (_Criminal Minds_). Many episodes after those changed are also different. This story is number 16 in the grand scheme. Thank you.

Note: Note that this story is in the middle of Speed Trap.

Feedback: Yes, please, especially constructive.

xxx

Laughter rang out of the small house in Little Havana; a pretty Latino woman with long wavy, dark brown hair and coffee colored eyes watched with amusement from the doorway as a young man raced down the stairs to his car. He carried a travel bag in one hand, and in the other was a baby tote. The black-haired man tossed both into the back seat of the car, turned and rushed back to the very pregnant woman in the house. "It's all right, Carmen. I didn't forget you."

More laughter came upon hearing those words; she smiled wider as he approached, "Eric, I'm fine. All I said was that I felt some contractions this morning when I woke up."

The crestfallen look on his face almost had Carmen once again in a fit of giggles. She loved him dearly but he could sometimes be so overprotective. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Eric. The doctor said that I could experience contractions or false labor. Especially since it's my first pregnancy."

"That's all right, Carmen. I'm just worried... with how Marisol is and now you." The worry was evident on his face as well as the love he felt for the pretty Cuban woman.

Carmen linked her arm through his, tugging him back into the house. "Sometimes you worry too much, Eric. I'm doing fine, and I'm sure that Marisol's treatments are doing some good, though I'm sure she'd rather have morning sickness then the nausea from the chemo."

"Yeah, well, only if she was married." Eric quickly back-tracked, "I'm sorry, Carmen. I didn't mean..."

"It's all right, Eric, I know what you meant." The laughter that had been present was gone, replaced by a deep sadness that Eric had difficulty looking at.

"Eric, your phone is vibrating on the counter," came Marisol's voice from the kitchen.

Eric Delko made haste, grabbing his cell phone as he ran out of the house he was momentarily sharing. The phone was to his ear as he listened to the caller. So intent was he on the call that he didn't hear Carmen calling his name. The car's engine also quickly drowned the young woman's voice out as it roared to life with a flash of lights.

xxx

The mid-morning sun blazed bright, a light breeze drifted off the beach only teasingly hinting at cool air. Ryan was glad that it wasn't any stronger, but it did make it difficult to concentrate as he angled his camera. There was a flash, but it hadn't come from the crime scene investigator; that was another thing that was distracting him. The media had been right on this one; the death of a high profile model was big news and everyone wanted to be the first with the grizzly pictures.

"Vultures, the lot of them," Alexx Woods grumbled as she walked up.

Ryan agreed but made no comment since most people had the idea that he was one of those who craved the limelight.

"I wouldn't malign the animal that at least has a place in its environment." The silky tone came from the woman who was working the outskirts of the crime scene. As usual she let nothing distract from what she was doing. She marked several spots, being thorough in her job of examining the perimeter of the main crime scene. Her red hair was up in a severe bun, leaving her long neck bare to the sun. Rain McGuire: part Scottish and part Seminole Indian, she was an enigma. She had only just joined the MDPD Crime Lab a month previously and she still gave Ryan the willies. She had a knack for finding evidence that seemed impossible to have been where she found it. Add in the way she could blend in and appear as if out of nowhere, and she gave Horatio a run for being elusive.

"Well they're doing a good imitation of circling the dead," Ryan stated as he went back to taking shots of the once top model of swim wear. The young woman was dressed in a small bikini that hid little; around her neck was a white silk scarf.

A shadow fell over the body, "What do think, Alexx? How did the young woman die?" The patient voice of Horatio Caine reached only those close enough to hear. Sunglasses dangling from one hand, he observed the dark-haired woman as she knelt down next to the body.

"Poor baby was just starting to live, Horatio," Stated Alexx Woods mournfully as she did her preliminary analyses of the deceased.

Horatio nodded sadly at her words. It seemed recently that most of their cases were that of young people who'd lost their lives uselessly.

"She has ligature marks around her neck, but there is an unusual circular puncture mark at the back of her skull as well. I'll know more when I get her back to the morgue." The black-haired medical examiner gestured for the waiting men to take away the body.

"Thank you, Alexx." The red-headed detective turned to the patrolman-turned-CSI. "Mr. Wolfe?"

"The victim's name is Amber Felton. She had been a rising star in the Swimsuit Modeling field. She doesn't appear to have been dragged here, but there are signs that there was a struggle. Detective Tripp is questioning the witness who came upon the vic."

Horatio nodded, turning his intense gaze onto his newest member. "Ms. McGuire?"

Turning liquid hazel eyes to her supervisor, Rain calmly stated, "Lieutenant, I found some interesting pieces of trace and possibly the item that might have made the puncture. There's residual blood on it."

"Very good. Why don't you get that back to the lab?" He shielded his blue eyes as they roved over the throng of on-lookers.

Ryan snuck enviously looks at Rain as she moved to take her evidence back to the lab. By her movements she either was ignoring him or unaware of his scrutiny.

"Do either of you know where Eric is?" inquired Horatio, regaining the attention of both.

As if in answer to Horatio's question, a sleek Lexus pulled into sight. The Latino man climbed out of the vehicle. He proceeded directly to the trunk to retrieve his kit. Eric stood for a moment with the trunk door open before shaking his head and closing the metal door. He walked abashedly to the crime scene where he displayed his credentials; his hands were suspiciously empty.

"Having a problem with your equipment today, Delko?" Ryan asked snidely.

"Why don't you worry about your own!" Eric came back brusquely.

Horatio ignored the ego jockey that was displayed by the two. "Is everything alright, Eric?"

"Uh, Yeah, H. There was just a tiny bit of confusion at the house this morning. I left my kit back on the coffee table." Eric self-consciously looked towards his supervisor.

Horatio nodded, knowing that the young man had some domestic issues of late. He would have to talk to him later about how it was effecting his work. The red-headed wasn't one to publicly dress down a subordinate if there was another way.

"She must have been something for you to forget your stuff," Ryan whispered for only Delko to hear.

Eric bristled at the other man's implied comment.

A commotion at the yellow tape caught the attention of everyone in the area. The CSI's were no exemption, noticeably interested to know if this would involve their crime.

"Miss, you're not allowed beyond the line," a uniformed officer said, blocking the view of those that were standing by the location where the body had been.

"I'm not trying to go over the line. I just need you to give this to Detective Delko. It is a reasonable request." The pregnant Latino woman stated with exasperation. In her hand she held the handle of a silver case, which seemed to weigh her down. The patrolman was jittery enough that he called over Detective Tripp.

"Little lady, exactly what is it that you need to give Detective Delko?" Tripp tried not to spring to any conclusion about the young woman's condition and her association with Delko.

Carmen gave the detective a warm smile as she held up the silver case. "He forgot this back at the house when he rushed out. I followed him to be sure he had it for work."

"You followed him at the pace he was going?" Tripp wonder if he'd have to arrest her for reckless endangerment.

"No, Detective Tripp, that would have been quite difficult. We listened in on Eric's police scanner." It was said so matter of factly that Tripp seemed a little stunned that the woman could make the connection with all the traffic on those things.

Now that left Frank wondering who the 'we' was in this little scenario. "And exactly who are you?"

Before the detective could get an answer, Delko's voice boomed out from behind him, "Carmen, What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to get these nice officers of Miami to give you your work equipment," came the woman's lilting reply.

Eric couldn't help the blush that suffused his face. "Carmen, you shouldn't have driven down here by yourself... And what about Marisol?"

"You don't have to worry so, Eric. I brought Marisol with me." And with a graceful half turn the pretty woman gestured towards the parking lot just in sight. There stood another woman looking a little fatigued but she smiled nonetheless, looking over where they were standing.

Horatio appeared at Delko side, "Is there a problem gentlemen, Miss.?"

"No. No problem, H." Eric reached out, taking the case from Carmen.

"A problem? No of course not, Lieutenant Caine. Though it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Eric made a throat-clearing noise, interrupting the expectant woman's dialogue. "Maybe we will meet again; I believe Marisol and I need to go." Carmen turned away but not before displaying her displeasure at the young Latino man in a scathing language that was not Spanish.

Eric's face flushed a dark red at the parting words.

"I'd say you have a lot of groveling to do later, Delko." Tripp commented as he watched the retreating figure. "Especially since you didn't even say thank you."

Horatio couldn't help the look of amusement that passed over his face as he slid on his dark shades. "Now that you're equipped, you can help Mr. Wolfe."

Eric made his way back to where Ryan had begun to process the area the model had been found.

Ryan looked up briefly before getting back to work, appearing unconcerned at the little drama that had just occurred.

The silence between the two continued for a good twenty minutes before Ryan's curiosity got the better of him. "I thought you said that you were always careful?"

Delko paused, looking over to the other man with a look of confusion on his handsome features. "What are you talking about?"

"The pretty woman who showed up with your kit. She's obviously pregnant," Wolfe stated blatantly.

Eric scowled at the dark haired man, "Wolfe, mind your own business."

Ryan couldn't help himself as he persisted to poke at the other man. "It just seems that if you made a mistake like that, what else would you make a mistake about?"

Delko gritted his teeth as he fought to control his temper. He chose to ignore the other man and continue to work.

The rest of the time they spoke very little unless it was related to work, both thinking that it was going to be a long day... and it had only just began.

xxx

Continued in Chapter Two: (when written)

xxx

This is being attached to all first chapters of my _CSI: Miami_ stories as it is imperative for the timeline!

On someone's recommendation I just watched Season 8, Episode 1 of _CSI: Miami_. I was horrified to see the discrepancies as compared to the original season and character biographies released in 2002. These discrepancies mainly revolve around Speed and when everyone came to or left the CSI lab. Thus, here is the original timeline as released in 2002 between Season 1, the biographies by the network, and Rory Cochrane's personal website, incorporating what I can of Season 8:

1991: Speed's best friend from high school (unnamed) receives a severe spinal injury during the senior class trip. Speed goes to medical college as a result (to try to heal him).

1993: Speed's best friend dies in surgery while Speed is in the second year of medical college with a double major (meaning four years of classes in two years). Speed drops out and disappears right after the funeral. He is not seen or found for a year.

1994: Speed turns up in Miami, living with the uncle of his deceased best friend. The uncle is a CSI from Miami's crime lab, under the supervision of Megan (Donner – no mention if she is actually married at this time). While bored, Speed visits the crime lab with his host and falls in love with the work. He applies for a job. Megan tells him to finish college and she'll hire him as a tech. He goes back to college.

1995: Speed graduates with a double major (meaning he finished four years of college in one year). He applies and is hired. In six months (supposed to be the quickest of any tech in Miami), he is made an investigator. This is without becoming a police officer at all. Horatio leaves the bomb squad and transfers to the Crime Lab. He is working under Megan. Rick Stetler also joins the crime lab (from homicide?). Both are trained by Speed as CSI's.

*September 1996: (**My additions**) Megan takes a temporary academy teaching position, leaving the Lab in the hands of her team: Speed, Horatio, Stetler, and various non-science related officers like John Sullivan. Speed goes to the St. Petersburg Police Academy (6 months, then a 6 month stint in St. Petersburg on the beat for experience). Shortly after these two leave, Jessie Cordoza arrives for a one year assignment before going to California.

September 1997: Flashbacks of "Out of Time" (_CSI: Miami_, Season 8, Episode 1) occur.

*September 1997: (**My additions**) Calleigh transfers from Louisiana to cover for Cordoza while they find a replacement. Within a few months, she is replaced so goes back to Louisiana. Speed returns from St. Petersburg.

*October 1997: (**My additions**): Megan returns from teaching and takes over the lab supervision once more.

2002: David Caruso states he is pleased that the CSI characters 'working for him' are all police officers (thus my addition of when Speed may have gone to the academy).

March 2002: Megan's husband Shawn Donner is killed in the line of duty. Megan is offered two weeks bereavement leave. She takes six months instead. The supervisor job opens, but Speed refuses to apply for it, content at his own rank. Horatio and Rick compete for the job and Horatio gets it. Rick transfers from the lab to IAB in order to get a promotion, but remains angry and resentful of Horatio. Horatio immediately hires Eric Delko and Calleigh Duquesne, handpicked CSI's. (Delko nearly made it to the Olympics as a swimmer and Calleigh was known as Bullet Girl in Louisiana at the time.)

May 9, 2002: "Cross Jurisdictions" (_CSI: Miami_ and _CSI_ crossover episode).

September 23, 2002: "Golden Parachute" (_CSI: Miami_ pilot episode). Megan returns to the team as assistant supervisor. Eric expresses his anger for her attitude and Speed explains the loss of Megan's husband. (This denotes Eric did not know Megan or her history.) Also note that Megan relies heavily on Speed out of habit and unfamiliarity with Delko and Calleigh. She gives Speed double and triple amounts of work, which Horatio at times counters.

September 19, 2004: "Lost Son" (CSI: Miami episode). Speed is given full honors during the funeral, including an American flag and gun salute (denoting he is a cop).

Megan is only present for the first ten episodes. She leaves the series by the 11th episode. The character is said to have retired due to Post Traumatic Stress related to her husband's death. The actress is said to have left due to professional differences with David Caruso. My opinion differs about this for the following reason:

Speed and Megan are said to be very close friends, however the only voluntary contact Speed makes with her is during "Golden Parachute" when he sympathizes with her loss of Shawn. After that, he will not come physically close to her: stepping away if she approaches, hugging himself in an unconscious self-protective gesture, and moving so that at least one person or piece of equipment is between them whenever he is able. I think the professional differences were between _Rory Cochrane_ and Kim Delaney.

Season 8, Episode 1 discrepancies: 1997: Calleigh transfers to Miami Crime Lab, which is "a closet". Horatio encourages Eric to become a cop then join the lab. Jesse Cordoza recommends "Speedle, a great guy up in St. Pete's (St. Petersburg, Florida, implying Speed is a cop.)". Horatio is also made head of the new crime lab, and Megan is mentioned as being in the field, but implied to be working for Horatio.

As you can see, these are major changes. My stories, especially in the _SpeedBurn_ timeline are based on the original information released and not on the discrepancies in Season 8, though I have made adjustments which incorporate almost all Season 8 changes. Merrianna follows my lead on this, as well.

Thank you,

Sam


End file.
